


С чего начинается снейджер?

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Я сказал ей "привет", а она уже вышла за меня замуж и родила троих детей





	С чего начинается снейджер?

**Удав** : У меня есть мысль, и я её думаю!  
 **Мартышка** : А можно я её тоже немножечко подумаю? (с)

  
«Снейп: Сволочь или святой», «Невеста полоза», «Плащ храбрости» — обложки карманных покетов были практически новенькие, а вот страничек явно недоставало. Жаль, что тут так промозгло, а то можно было бы и полистать, благо место для этого самое располагающее. Хотя надолго задерживаться, пожалуй, не стоит. Пять минут ещё куда ни шло, а вот десятиминутная заминка может выглядеть подозрительно. Она прошла на кухню, ополоснула руки и тщательно их вытерла; мокрые, они озябнут на улице даже в тёплых хозяйственных рукавицах.  
  
У печки сложена пачка с конвертами, в коробке валяются смятые письма. Она знала, что в них, даже не читая. Отказы в приёме на работу - на разных языках из разных стран. В основном, «из-за репутационного риска». Впрочем, тех, кто соглашался, было вполне достаточно, чтобы никому не приходилось скучать. Но всё же…   
  
Солнце раскидывало неяркие блики сквозь черные почти голые ветки, вчерашний ветер утих, разогнав тучи, и небо синело по-осеннему сквозь прозрачный и уже морозных воздух.   
  
— А твоё второе имя, часом, не тщеславие? Неужели тебе нравится этот разгул буйной фантазии?   
  
Вопрос прозвучал под шорох опавших листьев и треск горящих сучьев. Костерок тлел во вкопанном наполовину стальном корыте. Второе такое же было завалено всяким растительным сором. У предыдущих хозяев «это» изображало прудик. Сейчас — просто компостная куча. Нынешний владелец небольшого, очень скромного деревенского домика категорически отказывался от всех попыток облагородить участок вокруг хоть каким-нибудь подобием ландшафтного дизайна. Он считал, что забора, дорожки и чистого газона вполне достаточно. Подстриженная трава ещё не успела пожелтеть, но весь участок засыпало листвой от старых яблонь, боярышника и парочки огромных клёнов.  
  
— Моё второе имя — Фома, и у меня проблемы с доверием, а не с тщеславием. Так что не подкрадывайся, если тебе дорога твоя шевелюра. Вот, лучше помоги собрать мусор в мешки.   
  
Искушение набрать листьев в охапку и подбросить вверх было почти болезненным, но почему-то от одной мысли об этом сделалось неловко. Она же взрослая самодостаточная женщина, даже кот есть! А так поступают школьницы и актрисы. Все эти мысли пронеслись в голове, заставив покраснеть уши, хорошо, что под волосами и шапкой не видно. Она сбросила охапку в раскрытый мешок и наклонилась за следующей и... стукнулась головой о голову собеседника.  
  
— Осторожно! — он потер лоб. — Не понимаю, ты это к чему? Живу тихо, даже гонорарами не прошу поделиться. Учитывая все обстоятельства, — он выделил это «все» своим особым тембром, — я даже не знаю, чего во мне больше: скромности или смирения.  
  
— Хм, по содержанию полки так сразу и не определишь. Два десятка романов, три биографии и даже альбом.  
  
Она рисовала ботинком круги перед собой, взъерошивая желтые листья клена и бурые боярышника.  
  
— Ну, сразу и не надо, — железные прутья грабель проскребли по булыжнику дорожки. Многое можно делать с помощью магии, но наведение порядка в собственном небольшом саду около дома он считал не работой, а удовольствием. Особенно, если день солнечный и компания подходящая. — Не торопись в следующий раз. Это место называют «кабинетом задумчивости» неспроста.  
  
— О, да! Книги ещё не делают деревенский сортир кабинетом! И задумываться в нём хорошо в тёплое время года, сейчас не успеешь задуматься, как простуду подхватишь.   
  
— Тогда сходи на кухню. Чайник уже вскипел. Мне с молоком и без сахара, — хрипло каркнул он вдогонку, закашлявшись.  
  
— Я знаю, лимон в шкафу, — отозвалась она на бегу.  
  
Спустя час или около того, когда весь мусор был упакован в мешки, а старые ветки прогорели, настало время для второго раунда привычной пикировки.  
  
— А в чём-то Скитер права, без обид, — она вонзила зубы в яблоко, брызнул сок.  
  
— В том, что под неприглядным фасадом из отталкивающей внешности и тяжелого характера скрывался последний романтик уходящей эпохи? Я не романтик, я даже не циник, я военный пенсионер.  
  
— Ага, — она ткнула в его сторону пальцем, — но любовные романы со своим участием читаешь!   
  
— В туалете. Перед тем как использовать по назначению. Было бы лучше, если б я их писал?  
  
— Но ты так и не женился.   
  
— Если мужчина в сорок лет не женат, то ему ещё рано, и не заводи ты опять этот разговор.   
  
Угроза в голосе напоминала времена, когда Невилл приобрёл себе устойчивый невроз, но с тех пор всё так изменилось, что теперь боггартам стоило бояться Невилла.  
  
— Ну, так почему ты морочишь честной женщине голову? На моей памяти уже не в первый раз?  
  
— Ты сейчас говоришь про тот случай, когда я сказал «привет» хозяйке кондитерской лавки, а она потом написала книжку, в которой мы женаты, и она родила мне троих детей? Имена изменены, конечно. Или про тот случай, когда я переписывался с букинистом, или вообще про всё сразу?  
  
— Да, Злодеус, только это была не кондитерская лавка, а шоколадная, — она отпрыгнула, уворачиваясь от запущенного яблочного огрызка. — Вот что с людьми смерть делает: раньше бы только бровью повёл, теперь огрызками кидаешься!  
  
— Раньше я за такие прозвища мог бы и в Мунго отправить. Этой самой бровью.   
  
— Врёшь!  
  
— Преувеличиваю. Слегка. И поскольку я теперь не директор школы, а герой на заслуженном отдыхе, могу кидаться огрызками в преподавателя без потери лица и должности.   
  
— Опять ушел от ответа.  
  
— Уполз, — буркнул он сердито. — И когда Скитер станет честной женщиной, я уеду на Восток, заведу гарем, и ты, возможно, отстанешь от меня с дурацкими вопросами. Почему я не женился тогда — это сказка для взрослых, а почему не женюсь сейчас? Понимаешь, Грейнджер, просто не хочется!  
  
— И это порождает массу вопросов и ещё больше фантазий. Так и будешь распалять чужое воображение своим неопределённым статусом? Это ты ещё жёлтую прессу не читал. То, что там тебе приписывают, в середине прошлого века в Британии тянуло на принудительное лечение, а в некоторых других странах до сих пор тянет на смертную казнь.  
  
— По моему опыту, больное воображение свидетельством о браке не лечится. Им вообще ничто не лечится! Не изобрели ещё такую болячку, от которой женитьба спасает, и Закона такого не написали, хвала Основателям, по которому я обязан жениться, и я не знаю такого завещания, в котором я бы получил что-то ценное, если бы был женат, так что нет ни одной причины, чтобы менять свой образ жизни и свой статус в анкете. Те, кто меня берут на работу, в этот самый статус не смотрят. Они меня нанимают потому, что я Северус Снейп, а не потому, что я чей-то муж. И не нанимают ровно по тем же причинам. Так что меркантильного повода я не вижу, про немеркантильный — смотри пункт первый. Не хочется!  
  
— Это была очень длинная и гневная речь. В целом, я с тобой согласна. Меркантильных причин недостаточно, а с женщиной, ради которой ты добровольно и с песнями расстанешься со своей свободой, ты пока не встретился.   
  
— В точку. Конец… э-э… презентации. Кушай яблоки. В них витамины. Полезно для мозга.  
  
Они помолчали немного, сосредоточенно похрустывая холодными плодами. Солнце скрылось за крышей соседнего дома, костёр успел остыть, и серый пепел полетел в стороны под случайным порывом ветра. Пора было возвращаться в дом.  
  
За окном окончательно стемнело, но время было ещё не позднее, они уже обсудили последнюю статью в журнале «Зельеварение», жарко поспорили насчёт методов обрезки яблонь и экстракции синильной кислоты из персиковых косточек, теперь беседа текла неспешно и ни о чём.  
  
— Не конец. Начало, — произнесла она, словно разговаривая сама с собой.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Снейп, уже переключившись мысленно на хозяйственные хлопоты.  
  
— Это начало для любой истории про двух людей: они не знали друг друга до какого-то момента, а потом встретились, и на самом деле внешние обстоятельства не очень-то и важны. И это может быть кто угодно!  
  
— Если глубоко копать, то ты права насчёт обстоятельств. Но про «кто угодно» — это, пожалуй, перебор. Ну, представь, ты и… не знаю… Шеклболт. Или Грюм. Или Дамблдор.  
  
— Эй, — она шлёпнула его по плечу. — Я не имела в виду извращения. Я же не представляю тебя с Амбридж!  
  
— Или с тобой.  
  
— Или со мной.  
  
— Хотя… Если бы я надумал отомстить тебе за неприятный дневной спор, то мог бы сейчас насочинять нелепостей.   
  
Стоило догадаться, что он не оставит без внимания тот факт, что она достала его днём и заставила выйти из себя несколько больше, чем он сам считал допустимым.  
  
— И тебе первому за них стало бы стыдно! — Гермиона попыталась избежать ответного раздражения.  
  
— Допустим, — он хитро ухмыльнулся. — Допустим, это… ты мне делаешь предложение.  
  
— Что? — возмущению в её голосе, казалось, не было предела.  
  
— Предложение, — повторил он, чувствуя, что собеседница вот-вот закипит и начнёт шипеть и плеваться, как тот чайник. — От которого я не смогу отказаться.  
  
Навыки преподавательской работы не пропали даром, и Гермиона взяла себя в руки, понимая, что гнев неуместен. На самом деле Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если бы не сравнял их счёт. Не в первый раз. Но сама мысль: они пара! Но изначальный посыл: её инициатива! Бред. Бред Сивого. Бред сивого гиппогрифа. Хорошо, что он это не всерьёз. Нельзя же действительно предположить…  
  
Снейп даже не наслаждался её замешательством. Он просто думал о том, что обстоятельства, увы, имеют силу непреодолимых куда чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. И ему и в самом деле делали предложения, от которых не отказываются. И женщины в том числе. Только к брачным играм это не имело ни малейшего касательства. И Гермиона об этом сейчас вспомнит, он уверен. Так что всё суета и тлен. Она посмотрела на него и отвела глаза. Что и требовалось доказать. Но перед тем мелькнуло что-то, что он давно определил для себя, как гриффиндорское упрямство: вижу цель, не вижу препятствий.   
  
«Померещилось», — подумал Снейп.


End file.
